Operation: SHADOW
by December'sRose
Summary: Never looking back she buried her past. Buried it deep into the dark and shadowed section of her heart. She never thought that he would be the one to find out and she never thought that he would be the one whom she could actually trust. . .


Title: Operation SHADOW

Seeing

Hoagie

Act

Differently

Overlooks

Weirdness

Summary: Never looking back she buried her past. Buried it deep into the dark and shadowed section of her heart. She never thought that he would be the one to find out and she never thought that he would be the one whom she could actually trust. . . .Strong 2/86

Disclaimer: I don't own KND but I do own Nathan, Jason, Ryan, the custodian, Bridget, Bridget's dad. . . And uhm. . .I think that's it. . .Point is if you see any unfamiliar characters in this fic then they are most likely my creations so that means (pulls out water gun) don't steal them with out my knowledge cause I will find out eventually if you do. . . .

A/N Ha! I finally came up with an acrostic for SHADOW! I feel all happy inside now. . . Anyway for those who are new to my stories welcome one and all to my sixth fanfic and my third KND fic! And I mean that too if you feel the sudden need to flame me by all means go ahead because if your flame isn't exactly constructive criticism in a mean way then I'll just simply overlook it like I did with my other one. But be warned if you somehow feel like 2/86 is one of the most weirdest couples ever then I strongly suggest you read this cause you never know. . .I might change your opinion and you might grow to like this couple. . .I've been itching to start a 2/86 fic that revolves completely around them instead of them being like a side couple or something. . .This is my attempt and I hope it isn't that bad. . . Well I guess all I must say now is enjoy!

The frosty breeze seemed to whisper as it moved with grace across the playground. Tiny crystal droplets of frozen rain could be seen sprinkled and strewn against the metal equipment making it even more difficult to play on for it was quite slippery. Francine didn't mind the cold. In fact she found it quite comforting. Fanny, as her mother called her, felt as though the cold bitter weather was like her protection. It kept things frozen and it kept things quiet. The young Irish girl continue to swing slowly as she let the breeze stir her coiled crimson hair, enjoying her peaceful moment alone. It was far beyond the hour after school ended. Today happened to be the last day before Christmas break, everyone was probably at home now having dinner with their families or out playing at their friends house. No one in their right mind would try and play in this weather. The streets were too slushy and the playgrounds were frozen. A harsh wind would often enter the air and also school had been let out. Why on earth would kids want to go back and play in school when they could just curl up in front of the fire place and enjoy time with their family?

As Fanny swung she gazed out at the deserted basketball and four square courts in front of her. Gray clouds were now appearing in the December sky, combining together as one. She wasn't sure what time it was but she knew that it was indeed past dinner time. She also knew that her mother probably didn't even know or care where she was at the moment. Fanny scowled to herself as Nathan came into mind. Nathan and her mother had married when Fanny was just in third grade. Along with Nathan came some new older step brothers. Someone was always arguing in her house whether it was Fanny or her brothers, Fanny and Nathan or Nathan and her mom.

Nathan was never a good father. . . .he was either always drunk or just in a fowl mood. He never played with his sons and he never took Fanny's side whenever Jason and Ryan picked on her. Fanny hated Nathan . . . But she hated his sons more.

"Come on Daddy!"

A sudden and unexpected voice made Fanny turn around. What she saw was a young girl no older than five running up devastated to the wired fence that kept kids from ditching school during normal hours. At night it was a protection from the stupid teenagers who liked to destroy playgrounds just for fun. Fanny stared at the girl. Her chestnut brown hair fell over her amber eyes in curls. A snowflake was the center picture of her winter sweater. She wore purple leggings that were a bit darker than the shade of violet that was on her sweater. She didn't notice Fanny as she climbed over the fence. The fence itself wasn't extremely high but it was difficult for even the fifth graders to climb. Fanny watched in wonderment as the young girl made her way down the other side and landed on her feet with a soft grunt.

"Bridget!"

A young man made his way over to the fence. He had the same chestnut brown hair as the young girl, who was apparently named Bridget, and the same eyes. He didn't look as old as Nathan but Fanny could tell that this was Bridget's father.

Bridget looked over at him.

"I'll just be a second Daddy! I need to get Mari!" she reassured her father as she ran past and across the basketball and four square courts. Fanny watched as the girl made her way to the other side of the playground, crouched down behind the monkey bars and reappear with a doll.

Bridget ran back over, hugging the doll the whole way, and tossed it over the fence. Her father caught it and helped Bridget climb back over chuckling.

"You, are going to be one big handful when you're older," her father said grinning down. Bridget smiled up at him. "Do you think mommy's done cooking dinner?" she asked with a twinkle of hope in her eyes. Her father smiled and took her hand.

"Only one way to find out, come on lets go back home,"

As father and daughter faded from view horrible memories and nightmares tried once again to escape their frozen cage inside her. Fanny bit her lip and shook her head trying to think of something else as a sudden harsh wind entered the playground uninvited. . . She didn't need to be thinking of those memories this moment

"Hey!"

Fanny looked over to see the custodian appear at the door that led to the playground. He must have been finishing up some last minute cleaning before closing the school for the holidays.

"It's cold out here kid! What the heck are ya doing swingin'?" he called over the faint howl of the winter wind.

"I like the cold!" she called back to him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You're gonna catch a cold kid! Besides you ain't even supposed to be out here anyways! The school playground is off limits during vacation. Come on. . .I'm 'bout to lock the front door."

Fanny shrugged and hopped off the swing. There was no point in arguing. She was about to leave anyway.

"So what're ya doing for the holidays kid?" The custodian asked as he led Fanny through the dark halls of the school. Something about an empty school seemed eerie to her. Fanny scowled.

"My name is not 'Kid'" she said bitterly. He shrugged.

"I know it ain't. To me every student at this school is Kid cause it's betta than 'membering names. I ain't so good with 'membering names,"

Again Fanny shrugged and stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket as the custodian opened up the front door of the school. The wind had gotten stronger and when Fanny stepped out of the door, it felt as though ice crystals where being poked at her skin.

"Shoot, theres gonna be snow tonight no doubt! I spect these wind to be goin bout fifty mph!" he declared loudly zippering up his jacket.

"I need to double check on the classrooms befor' I lock up. Make sure no class critters where left over the holidays ya know. . . This school's gonna be mighty lonely without all you kids running around fo' two weeks,"

With that the custodian slammed the door behind him leaving Fanny standing alone in the cold wind.

She sighed, folding her arms trying to warm herself up a bit. It was a lot nicer before and Fanny wondered if there really would be snow tonight. She decided that she might as well go home and began to walk down the twisted path. When she got to the fork in the street a navy blue car pulled up, stopping right in front of her.

The dark window rolled down as a familiar face came into view.It was him, her fellow team mate Hoagie Gilligan, preferably known as Numbuh 2.Fanny never really got along with boys well at school, thanks to her brothers, but lately she and Hoagie where sort of talking now because they had to sit next to each other in History class surrounded by a bunch of people they didn't really like.

"Hey Fanny, need a lift home?" Hoagie Gilligan asked as he grinned at her from the passenger seat. Before she could even answer back to deny the offer the older woman at the wheel smiled warmly.

"Come on dear, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind you trying to get out of this awful weather. . ."

"Its okay really. . ."

"Nonsense I insist you come with us! Goodness knows what type of cold you can catch out here,"

"Uhm. . .all right. . ."

Fanny opened the door in the back behind Hoagie and buckled her seatbelt. It was a lot warmer in the car than it was outside and she was actually finding it quite comfortable.

"So Fanny, where do you live ?" Mrs. Gilligan asked politely as she began to drive.

"I live just a few blocks down and to the left on Echo Glen. . ."  
"Oh yes, I know where that is dear. . .don't worry I'll have you home in a jiffy!"

Mrs. Gilligan assured her happily stopping at a Stop sign. 'Silver Bells' played on the cd player softly.

"I just love this time of year don't you kids?" Hoagie's mom gushed.

"Oh yeah mom! It's the one time of year where you make ham AND turkey! And we get to see Krystal this year too!" Hoagie said happily.

"Krystal is my niece, Hoagie's cousin. . .they don't get to see each other as often as they used to when they where younger, it's always nice whenever she can come and visit," Mrs. Gilligan informed Fanny smiling in the review mirror as she rounded yet another corner. She returned the smile faintly.

"I didn't quite catch what you were planning on doing for Christmas dear? Are you going to go somewhere?" Mrs. Gilligan asked politely.

Fanny shook her head and then realized that Mrs. Gilligan was too busy paying attention to the roads instead of looking at her.

"No ma'am I think I'm staying home for Christmas. . ."

"Well that's all right too, spending Christmas with the family is most enjoyable,"

"Unless your spending it with grandma," Hoagie muttered under his breath making Fanny smile, luckily his mother didn't hear that.

"Ah here we are dear, now which house is yours again?"

"The one on the left, that one right there. . . ."

Mrs. Gilligan pulled up to the only one story house on the street. No Christmas decorations had been put up, like the other houses on the street. Fanny knew her mom wasn't going to put up the lights this year.

"If you want to go outside in the cold and break your back by all means go ahead!" her mother had snapped at her disgustedly when Fanny suggested she'd put up the lights from last year a week ago.

"Uhm thank you for the ride Mrs. Gilligan. . ."  
"Don't mention it dear, I'm glad I could help you out. . ."

"Hey Fanny wait up I'll walk you to the door. . ." Hoagie said unbuckling his seatbelt while Fanny was already outside and about to close the door.

Together they walked up the steps to the front door, trying to shield themselves from the bitter wind.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Nathan demanded swinging the door open violently.

"Hey Dad! Close the door it's cold!" Jason yelled from inside. "Dude! You killed my character off! That's against the rules!" Ryan yelled at him. Apparently they were playing a video game.

"I did not! You're character just died and it was all your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Knock it off the both of you!" Fanny's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Jason taunted.

"Oh I can't can I?"

"Answer my question! Where the hell have you been?" Nathan snarled again.

"Why the hell do you even care?" Fanny snapped back bitterly, while Hoagie just watched in shock. That did it; Nathan was pissed off.

"Get in here now! Those damn dishes should have been done an hour ago!" he grabbed her shoulder with force and yanked her inside. Before Fanny could even say by to Hoagie Nathan slammed the door leaving Hoagie standing outside alone.

He was beginning to regret ever bringing her home in the first place. . . . .

A/N well what did you guys think of chapter one? I just had an urge to write this and I have been working on it for a while now. . . I hope the first chapter is all right. . . Don't worry if it's not because the next one will be better. . .Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of SHADOW. . . .please read and review and happy holidays (thanks giving is only a few days away)


End file.
